Black Rock
by Lizzy Blythe
Summary: Marilla dies, leaving Anne a mysterious house called Black Rock that Anne didn't even know existed. Before moving, Anne and Gil meet some interesting neighbors who need their help. Once they move, they begin to see the connection between their friends


It was one quiet Christmas Eve when Anne first got the message. She had been louging in front of the fire with Gilbert. Luckily, he'd had no patients to attend to that day and had planned a romantic evening just for Anne. He took her to Rainbow Valley, where the snow shimmered in the sunlight and reflected a plethora of colors in the sunset--the perfect treat for his red-headed wife.  
When they returned home, the children were asleep and the fire was burning. Gilbert made then both hot chocolate, then sat down beside Anne. He put his arm around her shoulders.  
"How did you like it?" he asked/  
She replied, "Oh, Gil, it was everything I could ever want."  
Gilbert leaned over and kissed her nose. She smiled softly, and in reply he leaned in again and kissed her lips.  
They were startled by a sharp rap at the door. Gilbert jumped up to open it.  
"An express message for Mrs. Blythe," the carrier said.  
Anne made her way over. "I'm Mrs. Blythe," then, "Thank-you" as he left.  
She read the letter, which was from Mrs. Lynde. It said:  
"Dearest Anne,  
I'm dreadfully worried! Marilla has caught croup and is very sick. Please come home as soon as you can, and bring Gilbert-we   
could use a skilled doctor. Hurry!  
Mrs. Rachael Lynde  
"Oh Gil!" Anne gasped, "It's Marilla-she's horribly sick! We must get to Green Gables as soon as we can!" She tried to hold back her tears, but her distress soon got the better of her and she welcomed Gilbert's warm embrace.  
The next day, they set out bright and early for Green Gables. They left the children with their temporary nurse, Mary, who promised to "take very good care of them while the Mr. and Mrs. are away."  
As they drove along the road to Avonlea, all Anne could think about was, "What if she's dying? Marilla can't die. She just can't!"  
And Gilbert was thinking a variation of the same thing: " I do hope she's alright. I never really knew how much she's come to mean to me."  
Most of the trip was in silence, and both were happy to be home, but mostly anxious about Marilla's well-being. Mrs. Lynde met them at the door. They threw off their coats and such, then followed her into the bedroom where Marilla lay.  
She looked pale and thin, but other than that, there was virtually no sign of the illness. "Much better, she is now," said Mrs. Lynde. "The doctor came 'round and had a look at her . She seems to be alright, but maybe Gilbert could take a quick look."  
To this Gilbert said, "Certainly." He took a step forware. "Well, as you said, she seems to be alright now. I think that doctor of yours knew what he was doing. All she needs is some rest." He looked up and smiled, "She'll be just fine."  
At that moment, Marilla's eyes opened and landed on the pretty figure in the corner topped with red hair. "Anne! What are you doing here?"  
"We heard you were ill, so naturally we came as soon as we could. How do you feel, dearest of Marillas?" "You blessed girl! I'm feeloing much better, thank you. I shold be back to normal in a few days. I hope you haven't put off anything important on my account."  
"Actually, we didn't, but that's not to say that we wouldn't have, right?"  
Gilbert replied, " Of course, only the best for Miss Cuthbert."  
"Oh, for heaven's sake Gilbert! Call me Marilla," the old woman exclaimed with a weak smile.  
Soon, everyone retired for the night. Anne and Gilbert stayed in her old room, which was nice, if a little small. They had a restful night and rose early in the morning.  
"Can't I persuade you to stay at least until the end of the week?" Marilla asked them.  
"I'm afraid not. We'd love to stay, but Gilbert has business waiting, and the children will be wondering where we are," said Anne.  
With some last good-byes and assurances from Marilla that she would take care of herself, they were off. The ride home had much more conversation than the way there. They talked of the weather, the children, and even the dinner menu.  
Whan the Blythes saw as they arrived home, was children piling out the door and down the front lawn to greet them. The nurse was trailing after them, trying unsuccessfully to get them to put their coats on.  
"Oh, hello! We missed you!" cried Anne as soon as she was out of the car.  
"Look Mummy!" sais Jem, "I caught a frog! His name's Gerald--Gerald the Frog!"  
They all went inside together, although Mary still seemed a little put out. They ended up having roast beef for dinner--Gilbert's choice. Afterwards, he got a call tha Mrs. McGrenal was ill and had to go out. Anne kissed him goodbye, then helped the twins pick out which pajamas to wear and put them to bed.  
The next day she recieved a letter from Leslie and Owen. It was snowing heavily, but that hardly dicouraged Anne's children. They were all outisde when Gilbert drove up with the few letters they had received. There was one from Diana, scolding them about not coming to visit while they were at Green Gables, one from Phil, jabbering on as usual, and of course the one from Leslie and Owen.  
"What does it say?" Anne asked her husband.  
"It seems they are planning to delay their stay at the summber house until July this year. They say we are welcome to stay there whenever we have the time."  
"How kind!" Anne exclaimed, her excitement showing through her unsuccessful attempt to remain calm.  
"So, what do you think? Shall we take them up on their offer?"  
"Oh yes! It will be ever so refreshing to see our 'Little House of Dreams' again, won't it?"  
He touseled her hair and replied, "Yes, I believe it will."  
Di, who had been listening to their conversation now interjected, " Mummy, what's the Little House of Dreams?"  
"Well darling, it's where daddy and I lived before we lived here. Your brother, Jem, was born there."  
"And you're going there Mummy?"  
"Yes, while you and your brothers and sisters are at Auntie Diana's."  
Gilbert said, "I'm so glad I had a say in scheduling the trip."  
"Sorry dear, will that be alright with you?"  
"Yes, perfect."  
Just then, Mary called them in for dinner, where they made further plans for their trip. 


End file.
